Cutting devices, or knives, of the type used to make a cut by drawing of the knife across the object to be cut are known in the art and are useful, for example, in the cutting of mat or of thicker material such as foam board. The knife normally has a body including some form of handle, a surface which runs along the work during the cutting process, and a blade having a cutting portion which can be extended outward from the body to various adjustable positions, depending upon the depth of cut desired. In some cases the surface beyond which the blade projects is relatively broad, so as to serve as a guide as the knife is being drawn, holding it at the desired lateral elevational angle with respect to the work, for example in a directly upright position. In some cases such knives contain arrangements for variably orienting the lateral elevational angle of the cutting tool with respect to the surface of the object to be cut, to produce cuts at various selected angles.
It is desirable that such a knife be small, light, compact and inexpensive, while at the same time providing cuts at the desired angle. It is also desirable that the knife be such that the path of the cut, and the cutting position, can be viewed by the user during the cutting operation, so that the cut can be made exactly in the desired position. In some cases it is desirable to be able to use the knife to form a groove in the work material, for example in foam board, so that another piece of material can be set with its edge in the groove, in a perpendicular or other position.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a cutting device or cutting apparatus providing and one or any combination of the above-described desirable features.